Stalker
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: If he couldn't have her.. No one could... 4/6- *Chapter 2 added!*
1. The First Letter

**Title: Stalker**   
**Author: Soulfire Stories**   
**Summary: If he couldn't have her... no one could**   
**Coupling: Jamie/Catie**   
**Rating: R**   
**Disclaimer: The characters and "In a heartbeat", the show, doesn't belong to me.**   
****   
****   
****

**_Dear Diary-_****__**

**_It's all over. Finally, I am able to be alone in my own house, without feeling the doubt that he could be here, that he could be watching me. Finally, I am able to breathe, to live my life without fear and all I know is that, there is no way in hell I could have survived all of this if it wasn't for Jamie._****__**

**_Jamie was there through it all, he held my hand when things got too rough, and if it wasn't for him, I would be dead and all I can think about is why did it take me so long to see Jamie for the great guy he is?_****__**

**_I am still scared though, what if he gets out? What if he comes after me again? What if Jamie isn't here next time? I just want it all to be over, but for some odd reason, I feel as if it will never be over. The nightmare will always live on, and the scar above my left eye is the evidence of this whole nightmare come true. The scar can never go away, and as much as that hurts, it also feels good... because when people ask me what the scar is from I can tell them it's from the biggest battle of my life._****__**

**_God I had been so naive before, I thought that life had been so simple, that it was just about this huge popularity race, but boy I was completely wrong... there is so much out there, so much pain, so much hurt, so much more then what me and my so-called friends pretend to deal with._****__**

**_I could have died...._****__**

**_Those words flash in big and bright neon lights everytime I close my eyes, it's the truth... I could have died, I just keep thinking about what would have had happened... if that night in the factory... Jamie hadn't came..._****__**

**_I would be dead. Oh god, I would have been dead. Oh god. This is never going to be over, who am I kidding? It's always going to be here, nothing or no one can make this go away... not even Jamie._****__**

**_It's never going to be over....._****__**

**_-Catie Roth_**   
**__**

  
****

**[1 week earlier]******

"Can you believe this?!"   
Catie showed her best friend since she was a little girl, Val Linear, her essay on toxic waste, which was the best writing she had ever done. Val looked over the essay, and smiled to herself, _man Catie is such a great writer _she thought to herself.   
"It's great Catie"   
Catie sighed and pointed the big** 'D'** marked on the top of the page, in bright red ink. Val looked at the grade, and saying that she was shocked would be an underestimate, Catie might not be the most normal girl but what she lacked in normalance she made up in smarts... Catie Roth had never gotten a **'D'** once.   
"Like I told you Val, totally unfair!"   
Catie and Val walked up to their lockers, Val looked over at Catie and arched her eyebrows, Catie grabbed her paper and stuffed it in her locker.   
"I am fully aware that I am whining, but this is so unfair"   
Val smirked and pulled out her history book and turned to Catie, once she shut her locker, she waited for her friend to fish out her own history book.   
"Just one sec"   
Catie said as she continued to fish through her locker, she was really starting to take up Val's advice on cleaning her locker, because this so-called locker was so messy that she couldn't even find her own history book... now that was bad.   
"Aha found it!"   
Catie screamed over her shoulder and she pulled her history book, which in her own opinion, was too fat and big anyways, out, she slammed her locker door shut, finally turning to Val.   
"Hey look"   
Val bent down and picked up a white envelope that had a white rose taped onto the envelope.   
"Secret admirer Val?"   
Catie smirked. Val arched her eyebrows once more and handed Catie the envelope when she read the words:

"Catie Roth"

The lettering was in fine cursif, way better then she could ever do, and Val could smell the calvin klein cologne sprayed on the envelope.

"It's for you"   
Val finally said, she had been lost in thought, but now she was back on earth and she was anxiously waiting for Catie to open the letter. Catie stared at the envelope with a weird look in her eyes, now who on earth would write a letter for her?   
"Oh come on! Open it Catie!"   
Catie smirked at the impatience in Val's voice. Catie took the white rose off of the envelope and handed it to Val, who took a whiff of it's fragance waiting for Catie to continue; Catie opened the envelope up, and pulled out the thin neately folded letter, she unfolded it and started to read it aloud:

**_Dear Catie-_****__**

**_You don't know me but I know you ---_**

Typical starting of a secret admirer letter, Catie thought to herself, but then she continued reading.**__**

**_I watch you everyday and every single day, you alway seem to amaze me with your beauty. I watch you walk through the halls of our high school ---_**

Ahh so he goes here.

**_with your best friend Val and my heart skips a beat, your face is a piece of art, Picasso couldn't do better. You always make me breathless, just the mere sight of you takes my breath away and I go weak in the knees... I know you don't see me but I see you, how can I not? The only reason I get up in the morning is because I just might get that quick glimpse of you and when I do, it's a sight that is branded in my memory for the rest of the day. Do you even know how beautiful you are? Do you know how you take my breath away? If you don't, I think you should know... you are the most beautiful person ever, not just in this school, but in this entire town, probably the world._****__**

**_I love you Catie Roth._****__**

**_-Your Secret Admirer_****__**

"Aww how sweet!"   
Val said in her most dreamy voice once Catie had finished reading the letter, Catie rolled her eyes and crumpled up the letter and threw it away in the garbage can on their way to History.   
"Why did you do that? It was such a sweet letter"   
Val asked when she saw Catie throw away the letter.   
"Because secret admirers and love notes are overdone."

"Aww there's my over cynical best friend"

Catie whipped around and painted a huge fake grin for Jamie, she did a little bow.   
"Thank you, thank you very much"   
Jamie laughed and put his arm Catie's neck.   
"So what are we talking about?"

"Catie got a love letter!"   
Val blurted out, glad she had someone else to talk to this about, she was never really good at keeping secrets.

"Oh really?"   
Jamie said nonchantly as they all continued to walk to History, Jamie coated his voice, making it sound like he wasn't really interested but the truth was that he was incredibly jealous... and he had no idea why.   
"Yeah, just some stupid sappy love letter, nothing new"   
Jamie rolled his eyes.   
"Oh yes, you get love letters all the time signed _'secret admirer'_"   
Catie smiled.   
"I do, want to see my personal collection? But beware some of them are PG-13"   
Jamie let a laugh escape out of his mouth as they walked into History. Val who had been quiet throughout the conversation stared back at Jamie and Catie, and wondered for the briefest moment... if Jamie had been the secret admirer? Because what she just noticed, that little bantering between Jamie and Catie, was definitely filled with chemistry, and stuff that went way beyond the _'just friends' _stage. But Val decided to drop it, because for one she knew that '_matchmaking'_ was not her best subject, especially since her last misson... god forbid she do it again.

He stood in the background, staring at the exact spot where Catie Roth had once been, he felt his blood boil under his skin. Did she not even appreciate all he went through writing that letter? He had poured his heart and soul out onto that letter and she had disregarded it like a broken toy. And to make things worse, she had let that Jamie fellow hang all over her, if anyone should be near her, it should be him, not that spiky haired rebellious motor cycle leather wearing EMT reject!! Catie belonged to him and only him, how dare Jamie touch _his _Catie? What kind of nerves did that jerk have? He felt like hitting something, hurting someone... he felt like hurting Catie and Jamie. He felt like hurting both of them because they were treating him like a nobody, but mostly he felt like hurting Catie because she didn't even care... she would really regret this, she would regret that she ever threw that letter away! She would regret that she ever let Jamie Waite hang all over her! She would regret waking up this morning... she would regret it all. Jackie Johnson was not a person to be ignored, Jackie Johnson was not a person to be rejected... Jackie Johnson would **NOT **be defied, he would get what he wants... he **ALWAYS** gets what he wants and this time would be no different....

He would have Catie one way or the other.

Jackie looked into the History class, he let his green eyes scan the whole classroom trying to find where Catie was sitting, but when he finally found her, he just got even more angry.

There she was sitting in the very backrow, she had her head resting on her arms, her beautiful face, facing Jamie, she had a smile on her face as she listened to Jamie tell her a story. Jamie threw his hands back and forth as he told his story, and everytime he moved his hand, it made Catie smile even bigger.****

***No, she's mine, stay away from her!***

Jackie turned away from the classroom and punched his hand against the metal locker, her handed started to bleed, and he just stared at the blood with a weird look in his eyes...

***Time for another letter Catie***


	2. Love me not

**Title: Stalker**   
**Author: Soulfire Stories**   
**Summary: If he couldn't have her... no one could**   
**Coupling: Jamie/Catie**   
**Rating: R**   
**Disclaimer: The characters and "In a heartbeat", the show, doesn't belong to me.**   
**** ****

**_I watch you from afar_**   
**_and every moment when our bodies aren't touching_**   
**_I feel that already broken heart of mine break even more_**   
**_Is there no cure for a broken heart?_**   
**_Or maybe a broken soul?_**   
**_You made me believe._**   
**_You made me trust again._**   
**_And then you went away._****__**

Catie looked over the words she had wrote, her brown eyes devouring the text of the poem, trying to understand why she had written it, where the inspiration came from. Catie blew a few loose strands of her hair out of her eyes, still staring down at the poem.

"You got another one!"   
Catie looked away from the poem and stared up at Val. _Oh no something is up... she's got that giddy look on her face..._   
"I'm almost afraid to ask"   
Val grinned even bigger; she sat down next to Catie and handed Catie a letter. Saying that Catie was excited would be an underestimate.

"Secret admirer strikes again?"   
Catie didn't even need to look up to know who that taunting voice belonged to... Jamie, of course it was Jamie, he always knew the perfect time to enter a conversation. Catie sighed, she opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, she unfolded it and let her brown eyes scan the letter.

**_Catie-_****__**

**_I bleed only for you and you will do the same for me._****__**

**_In all time Catie... in all time._****__**

**_-Secret Admirer_****__**

Catie at first thought it was some sick joke, but then when she saw the blood drops on the letter, she knew that it was no joke. She felt her body start to quiver with both fear and disgust.

"Oh my god"   
Catie hissed out under her breath; Once the words left her mouth, Jamie was at her side. He grabbed the letter and read it, by the end of the letter Jamie's eyes had a cold and disturbing look in them and all the muscles in his body were so tense, that if he made a sudden movement they would break in half. Jamie had witnessed a lot of things, but this was the worst and to make it worse, this was happening to Catie, his Catie. Now he didn't know when and how she became _his _Catie but somehow she did, it wasn't like he didn't like having a Catie to call his own but the fact that he cared about her that much, freaked him out almost as much as the letter did.   
"This is just plain... demented"   
Catie rolled her eyes at Jamie's comment, she knew he wanted to say something else but he wouldn't dare say it aloud. That was so typical of Jamie, that is what she sort of loved best about him; he was always a mystery, no matter how hard Catie tried to figure him out, he was always a mystery. Mysterious, handsome, rebellious... when did these qualities just stand for a best friend?   
"No shit sherlock"

"Calm down Catie"   
Val put her hand on Catie's shoulder trying to calm her down, Val for one knew how upset Catie could get and this situation was already upsetting.   
"How can I calm down? I just got a threatening note and you tell me to calm down? Screw that!"   
Catie pushed herself up and ran out of the cafeteria; She really didn't mean to snap at Val like that but Val didn't understand the feelings that were coursing through her body and until she did Catie had a right to be upset.

**[EMT Station]******

"Are you sure it was real blood? I mean it could be like red paint or something"   
Jamie looked up from his history book and stared blankly at Hank.   
"Yes it was"   
Hank stopped his sweeping and stared back at Jamie.   
"Well are you sure?"   
Jamie sighed.   
"Yes"   
"Completely sure?"   
Jamie slammed his book shut loudly and stood up.   
"What does it matter if it was real blood or not?!"   
Jamie's raised voice caught everybody in the EMT's attention; Jamie was fully aware that everybody was staring at him, but he was on the brink on becoming the male Nancy Drew and trying to find this guy, but what Jamie was afraid of the most was what he would do to this guy when he found him. Jamie had an incredibly hard time dealing with anger, even though his mom did make him take those anger management classes... they really didn't do a thing to help him, he still got angry and he still wasn't able to control it. And Catie made him angry enough, but when someone actually threatened to hurt Catie, that made him so upset that he couldn't see straight and that was the thing that scared him the most.   
"Yo Jamie calm down! I'm just trying to look at this problem in a rational angle"   
Jamie felt the little hairs on the back of his neck raise up, and they only did that when he was getting close to the edge of blowing over and once he did that there was no returning. Jamie grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on.   
"I'm going"   
Hank sighed, running... that's all Jamie did, when things got too rough, he ran.   
"Being irrational isn't going to help this situation"   
Jamie laughed out loud; It wasn't a haha laugh, it was the kind of laugh you did when you couldn't find anything else to do, it was the angry kind of laugh, the kind of laugh you do when you are about to go insane and right now Jamie was about to go insane.   
"I'm not being irrational, I'm caring!"   
Hank went to grab Jamie's arm but he pulled away.   
"That guy is out there! And he could be watching her right now!"   
And with that last comment Jamie turned on his heel and stormed out of the EMT station, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to see Catie. He hadn't talked to her in two hours and he couldn't take not being with her for another minute, just the thought of _that _guy being able to hurt Catie, scared the hell out of him. Jamie hopped onto his motorcycle, started it up, and sped to Catie's.****

**[Roths Residence- Jackie's POV]******

She walks in beauty.

For some people beauty is a mask, and she wears the mask beautifully, she doesn't even know she wears the mask, because that mask fits her all too well. That mask of sarcasm and bitterness scares off all the people that could actually care for her and then late at night she asks herself why doesn't anyone care?

But sweet Catie, I care. I care with all my heart and soul and yet you won't even give me the time of day, why not? I can love you more then anyone has ever even tried to, and instead of coming to me for comfort or a shoulder to cry on... you go to _him.___

I peer into the window, searching the house for you, where are you angel? Oh there you are. You sit on the couch, your legs tucked under your petite body, your long luxarious hair up in a lazy ponytail and your beautiful, wise eyes focused on that movie. To define beauty... it would be you.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My heart beats wildly for you, and I wonder why don't you love me? The fact that you don't even give me a chance makes me so angry and oh by the way Catie how did you like the letter? I got plenty more for you, just wait. I run behind a tree when I heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle...

_Him...___

He comes to you and you welcome him with open arms.

**[Roths Residence- Regular POV]******

"Hey, can I come in?"   
Jamie rubs his two hands together waiting for an answer, the dark clouds gathered together above in the sky indicating that anytime there would be a rain storm. Catie stood in front of the door, she smiled at Jamie and before she could say a word she heard the crack of thunder and then tiny raindrops landed on Jamie's head.   
"Come in Jamie!"   
Catie managed to say through her giggles, she pulled him in and shut the door behind her; Catie went into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a white towel and walked back over to Jamie and handed it to him.   
"So what are you doing here anways?"   
Catie asked, sitting back down on the couch, it wasn't like she didn't like Jamie's company, it was just a little weird.   
"I want to see how you were. You still look a little shaken up"   
Catie nodded; she motioned for Jamie to sit down and he did immediately.   
"I'm better now. It was just this big shock for me, for one no one has ever written me a love letter and then all of a sudden I got that threatening letter, and it scared the crap out of me."   
Jamie rested his head against the material of the couch, he tilted his head sideways and stared at Catie.   
"Scared me too"   
Catie leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder and closed her eyes; Jamie wrapped his arm around Catie's body and bit down on his lip as he closed his eyes.

**[Jackie's POV]******

Hate. I hate her. How dare she? No more playing. If I can't have her... no one can.


End file.
